parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Full House
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of Full House'' is the Kids World's Adventures TV series planned by TheCartoonMan12 and Yakko Warner. Plot After his wife is killed in a car accident, news anchorman Danny Tanner recruits his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis (a rock musician) and best friend Joey Gladstone (who works as a stand-up comedian) to help raise his three young daughters: 10-year-old D.J., 5-year-old Stephanie, and 10-month-old Michelle, in his San Francisco home. Over time, the three men as well as the children bond and become closer to one another. In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning television show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex and especially Aaron, Teddy, Derek, Lisa, Denise, Harry Takayama, Rusty, Walter and the group. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Full House (TV Series) are followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie by TheCartoonMan12. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, the crew and the whole gang will guest star in this show. * Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Full House, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to the re-editor aging), so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring on this TV series instead. * The storyline continues in Kids World's Adventures of Fuller House. Censorship * Due to the real show's language and content, the following seasons of this TV show will be censored (despite its TV-G rating): ** During the first season, the D word, the H word, the words "sexy", and "sm*t" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "lovely", and "jerk", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the brief nudity (which is just baby Michelle's butt being shown onscreen) will be censored. ** During the second season, the H word and the word "tushy" will be replaced with the words "heck" and "butt", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", one of the episodes will be renamed from Jingle Hell to Jingle Heck, the term "fire ret**dant" will be replaced with the term "fire repellent", and the brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored. ** During the third season, the D word will be replaced with the word "darn", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", the words "tushy" and "lard" will be replaced with the words "butt" and "fat", Michelle Tanner will call a circus elephant "Jumbo" instead of a "bimbo" (due to it being a slang term), the other use of the word "bimbo" will be replaced with the word "chick", the brief mentions of the words "drugs" and "sex" will be replaced with the words "pills" and "love", and the beer drinking bits and brief sexual adjustments will be censored to keep the show more kid-friendly.. ** During the fourth season, the H word, the words "sexy" and "tushy", and the profane use of the word "sucks" will be replaced with the words "heck", "lovely", "butt", and "stinks", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some bits showing formed buttocks will be censored. ** During the fifth season, the uses of God's name in vein and the words "sexy" and "tushy" will be replaced with the words "gosh", "lovely", and "butt", the JA word will be replaced with the word "butthead", the bits showing baby Michelle's butt during an archival flashback scene will be censored (due to rude humor), and all of the bits involving pee stains, onscreen peeing, a formed buttock, and brief nudity (including a baby's bare butt) will be censored. ** During the sixth season, the H word, the words "tushy", "bimbo", "screw-up", and "screwed up" with the words "heck", "butt", "chick", "mess-up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and a brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored (due to Jesse Katsopolis supposedly drinking alcohol in one episode). ** During the seventh season, the H word, the words "tush", "sexy", "sexiest", "screwing up", and "screwed up" will be replaced with the words "heck", "butt", "lovely", "loveliest", "messing up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and all of the smoking bits (as well as the cigarette-in-mouth bits) will be censored. ** During the eighth and last season, Gallery 20150807_085358.jpg 20150807_085428.jpg 109422080.jpg Picture-15i.png Fhc032.jpg Fhe078.jpg 109416365.jpg Fhe081.jpg Fhe082.jpg Fhe083.jpg Fhe084.jpg Fhe085.jpg 20160229_065716.jpg 20160229_065717.jpg 20160229_065718.jpg 20160207_161106.jpg 20160207_161156.jpg 20160207_161429.jpg 20160207_161439.jpg The_Spellman_Twins.jpg|The Spellman Twins Lex_&_Rex.jpg|Lex & Rex The_Donaldson_Twins.jpg|The Donaldson Twins Nicky_&_Alex.jpg|Nicky & Alex 3yzMDOJzgCeWH6d3bKvDIi5QIja.jpg 4m841ow.jpg 4zbguub.jpg 20150413_231148.jpg 20150418_045009.jpg 20150502_083217.jpg 20150518_231245(1).jpg 20150518_235758.jpg 20150520_011616.jpg 20150526_071758.jpg 20150605_102716-ANIMATION.gif 20150607_230038.jpg 20150608_001256.jpg 20150608_003103.jpg 20150610_123451.jpg 20150610_130820-ANIMATION.gif 20150713_094307(1).jpg 20150722_102631.jpg 20150808_112524.jpg 20150808_164931.jpg 20150402_095311.jpg IMG_0036.JPG IMG_0037.JPG IMG_0038 new.JPG IMG_0040.JPG 20160102_091028-ANIMATION.gif 20160102_091133-ANIMATION.gif 20160102_091153-ANIMATION.gif Tumblr_inline_n8xe2lf0US1qazwkm.png 20151115_083351-ANIMATION.gif 20160106_105849.jpg 20160425_082732.jpg 20160425_082800.jpg 20160425_082826.jpg 93417169.jpg 109413775.jpg 109423279.jpg 109427173.jpg 109427641.jpg 109428455.jpg IMG_20180102_224712.jpg IMG_20180102_224744.jpg 109429500.jpg 109429848.jpg 109437329.jpg 109447284.jpg 109447427.jpg Enhanced-buzz-3688-1369321444-9.jpg Fhe086.jpg Fhf007.jpg Fhf008.jpg Fhf010.jpg Fhg028.jpg Screen-shot-2012-05-28-at-10-33-07-pm.png Support_your_local_parents.jpg WrongWayTanner3.png 20160120_064309.jpg 20150621_094644.jpg IMG_20180102_224946.jpg IMG_20180102_224949.jpg IMG_20180102_225002.jpg IMG_20180408_200158.jpg IMG_20180408_200825.jpg 20150809_184305.jpg 20160109_123330-ANIMATION.gif 20150727_232757.jpg Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-.png Screen-shot-2013-10-10-at-1.4.png Screen-shot-2013-12-04-at-1-06-52-am.png IMG 20180327 212911.jpg 20150809_175439.jpg Superbowlfunday.png The_Tanners_&_their_friends.png Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:TV Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Eli Wages Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV-spoof Category:YouTube Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Seasons Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts